Xena's Nightmare
by XxMuffinSlayerxX
Summary: Story of Xena's life. Songfic to Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold.


Xena's Nightmare

**A/N: HELLO, MY WAFFLE MINIONS! How are ya doin'? Good? Good. Anyway, this is a songfic to Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold (my favorite band :DDD). Okay so, I don't own Harry Potter or Nightmare or Avenged Sevenfold. This basically takes place while Xena is moving homes, before she had met Harry, Ron, 'Mione, or anyone else. Rated for language. Love ya, XxMuffinSlayerxX out!**

"Not only a Blood-Traitor, but a Half-Breed too?" Xena's unnaturally beautiful, pureblood mother asked, sticking her perfect nose in the air. "You disgust me."

"I know, Dear, but, truly, we must do something about _it._ We can't let it endanger our heir, Jay. Filthy Half-Breed," said her equally perfect father, Raja, though he opted to look down his flawless nose disdainfully at his daughter and run a hand through his wife's silky, dark brown hair.

Little Xena, not yet having a true grasp of what was going away, looked around.

"Are you sending me away?" she asked meekly.

"Of course, you idiot," snapped her mother, Anjuli. Turning back to her husband she said, "Well, my brother is conducting a few experiments… We could end her there…"

_Nightmare__  
__(Now your nightmare comes to life)_

The eight year old Xena looked around curiously at her new surroundings. When she had first gotten there, her uncle had shut her in a room. Said room had white walls, no windows, and, all in all was pretty bare, with only a small bed in the corner, a dresser, shelf, a tiny desk, and a closet.

A familiar gnawing feeling in her stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten on over six hours.

"Sanjay Mama (1)…" she called, knocking on the wooden door softly. "I'm hungry."

The door flew open to reveal a livid Sanjay, and Xena scuttled backwards into a wall. Her uncle advanced towards her and loomed over her menacingly.

"Didn't I tell you not to disturb me?_ Here_, we follow the rules," he said, and struck her across the face. He swiftly pulled out a syringe from his pocket and plunged it into Xena's arm. Xena squirmed in pain as blood was extracted from her.

"Stay still, you stupid kid!" Sanjay bellowed, and Xena froze. As soon as he had gotten enough blood, Sanjay took out the needle and called over his shoulder, "You eat when I say."

Little did Xena know, that over the next few years, her sassy attitude would develop, and that this was just a taste test for the near future.

_Dragged you down below__  
__Down to the devil's show__  
__To be his guest forever__  
__(Peace of mind is less than never)__  
__Hate to twist your mind__  
__But God ain't on your side__  
__An old acquaintance severed__  
__(Burn the world your last endeavor)_

It was her first full moon as a werewolf and Xena sat locked in the basement by her uncle.

Suddenly, Xena felt as it every nerve she possessed had caught fire. She writhed and shrieked in pain. Soon, the pain subsided a fraction and Xena was shocked to feel coarse, dark brown fur forcing its way out of her pores. Her nails elongated into claws and her incisors sharpened considerably.

One loud howl later, the wolf in her had taken over. She bit and scratched herself mercilessly, as she was the only thing there.

Oh, this was bound to be a long night for Xena.

_Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air__  
__'Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)__  
__So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head__  
__You're now a slave until the end of time here__  
__Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning, pull the trigger._

Nine year old Xena sat on her hard bed, nursing her new bruises, though a giant smirk was spread across her face.

Over the last year, she had discovered how much fun it was to rile up her uncle, even though she paid in the end. Not the best plan, but the only source of entertainment she had. And, for some strange reason, she seemed to heal faster than before her uncle had injected her with a strange, fizzy pink liquid.

Also, this last year had demonstrated to her how strong her will was capable of being and how strong she truly was. Even amid abuse and human experimentation, she had managed to remain resilient.

It was true, she supposed, kids truly are the most resilient of all.

But, even then, she had what she liked to call her 'Dark Days'. On a 'Dark Day' she would be moody, angsty, and depressed, in desperate need of release. And that was where uncle came in. She would taunt Sanjay (it was her only source of release, a girl's gotta do what she's gotta do) and end up getting beaten worse. But it did its job, she felt less hopeless after messing with her uncle.

Clearly, this was not the best system, but Xena wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

_You should have known__  
__The price of evil__  
__And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah__  
__Ooooh__  
__It's your fuckin' nightmare__  
__(While your nightmare comes to life)_

Dark Days. Oh, how she hated them.

'Maybe it's because a damn werewolf,' she thought moodily. She gently ran her fingers across the two scars on her cheek. She had acquired them when she was turned. It was the worst day of her life (to date, you never know, she reminded herself).

She had been innocently playing at a nearby muggle park, much to her parent's disgust. When darkness started to fall, she started for home, taking a shortcut through the woods- a fatal mistake.

It was there she attacked by a feral beast, the kind of the monster she used to think resided under her bed. Sharp, yellow teeth, long, pointy, rip-through-your-flesh nails, dirty, matted fur- the whole shabang. She let out a shrill scream and started sprinting home.

Almost there, she had thought. How wrong she had been.

Mere yards from her house, the monster had caught up to her, and clamped its mighty jaws down onto her leg. Crimson blood spurted from the wound, and the greedy beast lapped it up.

Meanwhile, Xena's parents were attracted to the scene by her loud screams. With a few well-placed spells, Anjuli and Raja drove the thing (which was later identified as a werewolf) away.

Xena lay on the ground sobbing. Using a levitation charm, Raja lifted his daughter and transported them and his wife to St. Mungo's.

Oh no, he didn't care about his daughter, not the least. He simply felt it shameful to have a pureblood attacked by a werewolf, even if said pureblood was a Blood-Traitor.

_Can't wake up in sweat__  
__'Cause it ain't over yet__  
__Still dancin' with your demons__  
__(Victim of your own creation)__  
__Beyond the will to fight__  
__Where all that's wrong is right__  
__Where hate don't need a reason__  
__(Loathing self-assassination)_

Insomnia haunted the ten year old Xena. Such a big word for such a young girl, huh? Well, she had to grow up fast.

The latest dose of fizzy liquid (lilac this time) was what was keeping her awake, she suspected.

Getting bored of simply laying there, she sat up and walked out the door, and down the hall. She heard murmurs from through the door as she passed her uncle's lab.

"Faster healing rates, increased speed agility, Xena also displays remarkable aptitude and power while producing accidental magic…" she heard. He was talking about her! Was this why he injected her with new concoctions so often?

_You've been lied to just to rape you of your sight__  
__And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)__  
__So sedated as they medicate your brain__  
__And while you slowly go insane they tell ya__  
__"Given with the best intentions,__  
__Help you with your complications"._

Xena struggled violently against the needle being thrust into her arm, even though she was curious if any of her abilities would be enhanced like she had heard her uncle saying.

Hours later, Xena sat on her bed, not noticing anything different about her.

He's crazy, she thought, I should've known better than to believe him.

Little did she know, her hearing and eyesight were much sharper, but she just didn't notice.

But at a cost. Always at a cost. As of now, the cost was unknown, but it would make itself known soon- very soon.

_You should have known__  
__The price of evil__  
__And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah__  
__No one to call__  
__Everybody to fear__  
__Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah__  
__Ooooh__  
__It's your fuckin' nightmare__  
__Hahahaha_

The cost had finally presented itself.

One day, while reading her 'text books' (her uncle refused to let her turn into a 'bumbling idiot' while she was there), Xena had noticed something strange.

The letters and numbers seemed to float around the page, twist themselves into impossible shapes, and scramble themselves up. It was like gibberish, almost as if she was reading some foreign language.

After reporting it to her uncle, Sanjay identified it as dyslexia.

"Oh great, you're even stupider," he had grunted before kicking her in the stomach and walking out.

Dyslexia. That was the price.

_(Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha)__  
__Fight (fight)__  
__Not to fail (fail)__  
__Not to fall (fall)__  
__Or you'll end up like the others__  
__Die (die)__  
__Die again (die)__  
__Drenched in sin (sin)__  
__With no respect for another._

Xena sat at with her uncle at a tiny table, eating a pizza, in sickening silence. Getting tired of the quiet, Xena finally decided to speak up.

"Soooo…."

Sanjay glared at her.

"So what?"

"Nothing, just making small talk," said Xena.

"You irk me. Leave," ordered her uncle.

"Fine," muttered Xena, snagging three slices of pizza before she left.

Known fact: Werewolves had big appetites. Xena was just happy her uncle understood that and fed her twice a day. Not exactly, three great meals a day, but it was fine.

O_h_

___Down (down)__  
__Feel the fire (fire)__  
__Feel the hate (hate)__  
__Your pain is what we desire__  
__Lost (lost)__  
__Hit the wall (wall)__  
__Watch you crawl (crawl)__  
__Such a replaceable liar___

_And I know you hear their voices__  
__(Calling from above)__  
__And I know they may seem real__  
__(These signals of love)__  
__But our life's made up of choices__  
__(Some without appeal)__  
__They took for granted your soul__  
__And it's ours now to steal__  
__(As your nightmare comes to life)__  
_  
Xena stood looking at her Hogwarts letter in shock.

What the hell? I'm a werewolf, why are they inviting me, she thought.

Her uncle walked up and snatched the letter from her hand. Xena looked up and her heart sank. Sanjay would never let her go.

"Maybe I'll let you go," Sanjay said. Xena looked up in disbelief.

"Really? Xena queried. Sanjay put on an ugly sneer.

"Of course, it's the best way to reinforce your worthlessness," he said nastily.

Oh. She really was worthless.

Well, screw it, thought Xena. At least, if I go, I can hit the world when I'm 17 with a proper legal education and get outta here, even if I am a worthless.

Xena smiled sadly, but quickly made her face blank of emotion. Maybe Hogwarts would be okay. It's not like she could transfer to Pigfarts.

_You should have known__  
__The price of evil__  
__And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah__  
__No one to call__  
__Everybody to fear__  
__Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah__  
__Ooooh__  
__It's your fuckin' nightmare_

**A/N: Well, it's done. Sorry, I just couldn't resist adding in Pigfarts^^ This was hard to write. I had to, like, write Xena's whole life story in this, with a song. Thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Mama: uncle on mother's side**


End file.
